Aegislash
Aegislash is a Ghost/Steel-type Pokémon native to the Kalos Region, and made its debut in Pokémon X and Y, and is known as the Royal Sword Pokémon. It is the first Battle Pokémon to be added to Pokkén Tournament DX post-launch, being revealed in a Nintendo Direct Mini on January 11th, 2018, and first becoming available as part of Wave 1 of the Pokkén Battle Pack on January 31st, 2018. Overview Aegislash is a Technique-style Battle Pokémon in Pokkén Tournament DX. It has been described during its initial reveal as boasting high Attack and Defense, just as in the main series, which implies that its moves deal high damage and that it has a large amount of HP. Furthermore, it is noted to be able to switch between two different forms, referencing its Stance Change ability in the main series games that enable it to switch between Blade and Shield Form through the use of its signature move King's Shield. It can be inferred that Stance Change will be a trait of Aegislash's, and is the reason for it being classified as a Technique-style Battle Pokémon. If its in-game Speed stat is reminiscent of its stats in the main series, it may also be presumed that its movement Speed will be rather low compared to other Battle Pokémon. Special Characteristics As aforementioned, it appears likely that Aegislash will be able to boost its damage output or reduce the damage it receives by switching between Blade and Shield form, just as in the main series. Presumably, this will be through the use of its signature move King's Shield, which it appears to be seen using during its initial reveal trailer. This mechanic, which resembles the synergy between King's Shield and its Stance Change ability is likely to be a trait unique to Aegislash, not unlike Darkrai's Nightmare Shift trait or Pikachu Libré's Enhance Trait. As noted by the narrator during its reveal trailer, Aegislash boasts both high Attack and Defense stats in Pokkén Tournament just as in the main series games. However, as all Battle Pokémon in the game possess the same Defense "stat" unless under the influence of a buff or debuff modifier, it may be presumed that Aegislash's moves in Shield Form, including King's Shield '''serve to debuff its opponent's Attack or buff its own Defense. Perhaps in support of this, Aegislash is seen gaining stat buffs mid-combo in its reveal trailer, which may also imply that it gains an Attack Buff when switching to Blade Form to mount an offensive. Not unlike other Ghost-types in the game, as well as Darkrai, it appears that at least some of Aegislash's moves cause it to briefly disappear and reappear. It is unknown if this includes Aegislash's Forward and Back Dashes, or its Counter-Attack Dash Cancelling. Other moves Aegislash was shown using during its reveal trailer include the following: * A three-part Duel Phase combo in which it slashes horizontally, upward, and then downward. * A horizontal purple energy beam fired from its shield in Duel Phase, in which Aegislash spins with the tip of its blade behind the shield. What may be a variation of this same move is used in Field Phase, in which Aegislash fires a long-range purple energy beam that damages the ground as it fires. However, Aegislash does not put its blade behind its shield when using this move in Field Phase. * An aerial attack that involves Aegislash slamming its blade into the ground while releasing a blue energy wave from its eye upward. This also produces a shockwave from the impact with the ground. * A Field Phase upwards slash then sends a flaming, orange energy wave at the opponent and causes a Phase Shift. Based on the movesets of other Battle Pokémon, this may be its Forward Pokémon move in Field Phase. * A horizontal slash in Duel Phase that can be followed up with a forward spinning rush. * A blue laser fired from Aegislash's eye, usable in both Field and Duel Phase. In the former, it appears to be a long-range sweeping attack, while in the latter Aegislash has only been seen firing it at an upwards angle, suggesting it is used as an anti-air. * A shield bash that emits a blue shockwave and pushes the opponent back. This may or may not be Aegislash's '''King's Shield attack, and appears to be used in response to an incoming attack to defend against it. It is unknown whether this requires a dedicated button input as a Pokémon move, or if Aegislash's ordinary Block input will produce this effect as a trait unique to Aegislash. * Yet another move that may be King's Shield, in which Aegislash shines light from its shield to project an image of the pattern from its shield onto the opponent. This inflicts the opponent with a debuff, presumably of their Attack stat. Synergy Burst Aesthetics It is currently unknown what specific colour predominates Aegislash's Burst Mode aura besides the usual rainbow accents. However, based on the Burst Mode of the other Ghost-type Pokémon in the game, it may be presumed it will be purple in colour. Aegislash's Burst Attack and typing may also suggest its aura will be predominated by gold. Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects It is currently unknown what unique effects Aegislash's Burst Mode brings with it. However, it appears likely it will involve Aegislash's Stance Change trait. Burst Attack - Name Unknown Taking place in a shadowy environment with a floor of golden stones, Aegislash's eye flashes as shadowy hands emerge from the ground. These hands equip Aegislash's Shield and take hold of Aegislash itself, after which Aegislash's blade glows gold and extends. It can be assumed that the hands strike the opponent with Aegislash's blade at the climax of the Burst Attack. Move List Version History Trivia * When Aegislash calls a Support Pokemon, it poses upright while holding its shield behind its back, and resting its other arm over its chest. This is reminiscent of the posture knights have been depicted to adopt when standing in front of the royals they serve. * Aegislash is effectively a sentient blade that wields a shield and uses itself as a weapon. Ironically, its Burst Attack involves it allowing itself to be used as equipment by another entity. * This is the first instance in which Aegislash has been shown perform attacks from its eye. * Aegislash is one of the few Pok'''émon in '''Pokkén Tournament DX that is confirmed to be Genderless, alongside Mewtwo, Shadow Mewtwo and Darkrai.